


Bloodsport

by Ky_Bentley



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First girl to ever enter the Glade, I just wanted this here on this site, I self projected fight me, I'll update the tags once the story gets moving, Oh no! Two Greenies show up! How original!, The Maze Runner - Freeform, a love triangle without an actual triangle, uhhh, yeah yeah quiet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky_Bentley/pseuds/Ky_Bentley
Summary: Once Thomas arrived at the Glade, The Box held another passenger, a girl named Ky; the first girl to ever enter the Glade. With a whole group of boys, in the middle of a maze, challenges surface, testing them on strength, power, weakness, love, and mind.





	1. The Maze Runner: The Beginning

 

My life had started in the light darkness, the air, stale, and dusty. My back was huddled against a hard metal wall, my legs were already pulled up to my chest and I hugged my knees, resting my chin on top. The room that I was in jolted and I heard something hit the wall, shaken me for a second. Could I possibly be with someone and not alone?

The room settles back, stabling into place. I heard something like someone throwing up then doing heavy breathing. I swallow the fear that hid somewhere in my body, needing to ask if someone was there. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A voice replies back, it was a boy, sounded about my age, whatever age that was. My legs drop down to the floor, I scoot up using the wall for support. 

"Who are you?" My voice sounded raspy, not as girly as I thought. 

"Uhh . ." I could tell he was thinking, I had no clue where he was, but from his voice he sounded like he was across the room against the other wall. "I don't . . I don't know." He says, sighing shakily. "What about you?"

I think for the longest time, searching my brain for anything. It was looking in an empty closet but knowing that you left something in there, causing a pounding sensation in my temples. I sit back down on the floor, sighing out loud. "I can't think yet, my head hurts."

"Tell me about it." He says agreeing with me. "Where do you think we are?" 

"In a dark room that moves." I say not being cocky, but telling him the only thing that I knew. I didn't know why, but I sensed a shrug from him, then him glancing around the room.

Next thing we knew, the room jolts once again, moving upwards.

There were harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, it echoed through the room, making my ears hurt. "Elevator." I mumbled. "I think that we're in an elevator." The room rushed more and more upwards, swaying just a little through the pull. I tried getting up, walking towards the center and that wasn't a good idea. 

"Help!" The boy had cried out, a few white flashes of lights beamed in on us as we were being thrust up in the dark towards that seemed to look like a metal gate platform. "Someone help us!" He screamed; each word seemed to rip through his throat raw, I felt bad for him. I caught sights on him climbing on a few wooden crates, beginning on bang on the cool surface of the room. 

A bell began dinging, ringing out and my eyes flicked up at the metal square lit up with red lights at the top that we were heading for. Were we going to crash? Panic soon installed itself into me, festering on my nerves. I joined in. "Hey! Hey! We're in here! Help!" My yells were suffocated by the wails of the siren, making me cover my ears as it seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. 

We were feet away from the top and I shouted, ready for the impact but the room stopped moving and the sudden change startled me. The boy fell back off of the crates, colliding into me and knocking us to the floor; I was then hit by something else. I groan in pain, the whole left side of my body stung. "Oh, sorry." His scratchy voice speaks as a red light glowed down on us, turning to green for a moment then cutting off which submerged us back into blackness.

The room finally stilled. Everything quiet asides from out pants.

There was then a ring noise, signaling something. For some reason, it reminded me of a school bell, but I had no idea where the thought came from. There was then a loud clank above us, I glanced up and seen a straight line of light appeared across the ceiling, it was expanding. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being open with a bunch of black figures surrounding the edges. The sun shined down, blinding me since I was used to the darkness. I covered my eyes, sheltering them with my forearm.

Voices started talking. 

"You're not going to believe this. A boy and a girl." I heard a boy with a British accent say, that then starts a questioning from others.

"A girl?!"

"What?" 

"You're kidding." 

I was so confused, haven't these boys seen any girls before? Were there girls even here? I take a glance over at my companion; he had brown hair, brown eyes. He confused just like I was. 

I look at his outfit to see him wearing combat boots, a long sleeved half buttoned blue shirt and brown pants. That then spark curiosity about what I was wearing, I glanced down to see me wearing a shirt exactly like his but it was more hugged to my body indeed showing that it was a girl's shirt. I had pants just like his and black ankle boots.

He finally looks over at me, noticing my face features that I had no idea what they looked like, but I knew that I had brown hair, mostly because it was long enough for me to see it. The length hits my lower back and the front was to my chest.   
          
My forearm lowers and my eyes adjust around me, there were about fifty boys or so more looking at this boy and I, kinda like if we were the newest animal at a zoo. Just all boys, no girls. They were teenagers like us, some young, some old, some tall, some short, some white, and some African American. A boy then walked over to me lending down a hand, I couldn't see his face from the sun, but I took it and he pulled me up while someone jumped in where I just was; retrieving the boy.

Once I was up, I faced all the boys. They inspected me like I was some Rubix Cube, figuring out why I was there. And trust me, I was figuring it out too.

The one boy, short dirty blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a brown shirt, hoisted up my partner and placed him onto the ground. He spazzed, jerking back as a few of them surrounded him, chattering.

"He looks like a Slopper."

"Could work in the Kitchen with me."

Within a quick move, he got to his feet, pushing pass the boys and jolted away. "Hey, we got a Runner!"

I stepped up, pushing through the crowd, standing in front and watched as he kept on running as fast as he could, tripping and falling onto the grassy ground in a roll. The boys' clamour in a chuckle and I run up, reaching the boy. "You alright?" 

He lifts his head, light brown eyes darting to me then they wander off, his face expression changing to confusion and draining white. It then had dawned on me that I haven't even properly seen where we were.  

In the left corner of my eye, I glanced up to see walls, walls that look at least a hundred feet tall. Walls that were grey, thick, and some spots were covered in thick ivy. My glance switches to my right and see the walls again, the same thing. I circle my head, noticing that we were in a box. The boy stood up next to me, finding my hand held it tight and as much as we were strangers to these other boys, it felt as if it were a second nature. We both just gloss over the whole landscape and the boys clap from behind us, making me shake at the uneasiness I kept on feeling like a hundred worms were moving in my stomach. 

Seconds later after gawking at the sight, we were taken back from where we stood, being taken somewhere and I thrashed around, yelling because I had no clue what they were doing to us. For a bizarre reason, I was waiting for them to lock me up or throw me back into the elevator since I wasn't like them. Since I wasn't a boy. 

We both got shoved into a pit; the boy first, stumbling down from the push  and stopping himself against the one ledge. I was next, pressed on down in and he cushioned my stop. The two boys then tied the bamboo door gate, stepping off, leaving us alone. "They're all ones!" The one called. 

"You have any idea what's going on?" 

He shook his head. "No . . You-you remember your name?" 

I begin to think again, coming up nothing which made me nervous and frown. "N-No." A deep exhale. "Nothing is coming up." 

"Me either." He gulps, stepping up to the gate, peering out while I just stayed behind him, looking over his shoulder curiously seeing a few boys walking around and a few goats eating grass while one jumped up on a sac of something. 

I was just about to speak until a set of feet moved in front of our view, startling us backwards. "Hey." The deep but gentle voice spoke and the boy placed his arm out in front of me, protecting. The person from outside squatted down, showing us his face and his dark eyes went from the boy to me. "How you doing, Greenie and Greenbean?"

From that, I made the assumption that I was Greenbean. 

"You two aren't going to run again, okay?" He nodded, still using his gentle voice and it made me wonder how many times he had done this before. A few seconds went by and we didn't speak but made him nod. "Good." He extended back up, hands going to the gate, untying it, opening it up. The boy squatted back down, exhaling. "My name is Alby. " He slightly smiled. "Can you two tell me a bit more about yourselves? Who you are? Where you came from? Anything at all?" 

I part my lips, licking them before swallowing harshly. "W-We were kinda hoping you'd tell us w-where we came from." 

Alby nodded. "Can you tell me your names?" 

"We can't . . We, uh, we can't remember anything." Greenie spoke—I felt foolish calling him that but it was the only thing I had at the moment. "Why can't we remember anythin—"

"Hey, it's okay. Relax." Again with the gentle tone, Greenie lowering his arm down as his jitters took over. "It's normal. It happens to us all. You get your name back in a day or two." Alby then took a pause in his speaking. "It's the one thing they allow us to keep." 

I lift up head, eyeing him. "T-They?" 

Greenie gives me a worried look before projecting it towards Alby. "What is this place?" 

Alby then smiled, showing off his white teeth, lending out his hand to us. "Let me show you." He commented and just like that, we were being led out to explore this new place that we have arrived to. 


	2. The Maze Runner: The Welcoming

Alby walked us through the green grass of what this place was, the Glade, as he called it. Greenie and I walking side by side in our similar matching outfits, following behind our tour guide with the hot sun beating down on us intensely. 

"We eat here. We sleep here. We grow our own food. We build our own shelter." He points over to a few huts and our eyes peer on over to see. Both of us stare back straight ahead as Alby turns to face us, stepping backwards. "Whatever we need, the Box provides. The rest is up to us." 

We come to a stop and Greenie wears a confused face. "The Box?" 

Alby then motions over towards the elevator in the ground that we came out of. "It's sent up once a month with fresh supplies and a new Greenie. This month that's the both of you. Congratulations." 

I remember back to when he said _they_ and I got curious as well. "Sent up by who, though?" I eye his dark everything; eyes, skin, and expected to see a grim expression but he was still lightly smiling. "Who exactly put us here?" 

"That, we don't know." He commented. 

"Hey," a gentle, kind voice speaks and the three of us turn to see a lanky blond haired fellow who was limping on over towards us. "Are you all right, Alby?" 

"Aha!" Alby smiled wide. "Greenie, Greanbean, meet Newt." 

This boy, Newt, lent out his hand to the boy, shaking it before moving towards me. He gently took my hand in his, shaking firmly, smiling and whispered a _Hi_. Almost instantly, I could feel something like familiarity with him. I couldn't explain it; it truly something that was other wordly.

"When I'm not around, he's in charge." 

Newt smiled, still holding onto my hand as he turned his dark brown chocolate eyes to Alby. "Well, it's a good thing you're always around then." His hand slips away from mine and he begins speaking to the Greenie. "That was some dash you made earlier. For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a _Runner_ . . . till you face-planted." He chuckles and Alby does too. "That was great." 

I lightly smile, catching onto the one word that he said that struck me odd. "Uh, what's a ' _Runner_ '?"

"Newt, do me a favor." Ably leans in towards him and Newt scrunches up his face from the sun, looking to him. "Go find Chuck?" 

"Alright." He nods softly, stepping pass me gingerly to walk off. 

My eyes followed him, seeing him limp and placing a hand to his forehead, on the lookout for the person that he was supposed to. _Wonder why he has a limp?_ I think to myself. 

"Look I'm sorry to rush this," Alby voice rocks me back to focus, seeing him ushering my Box partner forwards who darts back at me, making sure that I was coming along. I sprint up. "You guys came up a little late, and there's a lot to do. We got something special planned tonight. You'll see." 

We're lead over to what looks like a lookout post high up, built in an old tree with ladders and platforms leading up to the very top. Alby steps towards and I pause, looking up at it and without a second thought, my hand shoots for Greenie's. I hold it tight because I felt so small compared to the lookout post and I just knew that we'd be climbing it. 

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." Alby chimes, my eyes lingering down to see him eyeing me. "Let's go. Come on." I muster up courage but not before eyeing my companion whose hand I still held, heading to the ladder.

My body tightens since no one is holding the ladder sturdy and I'm afraid to fall, plummeting downwards.  Greenie notices and shows me that he has it secure and I'm alright to move. A " _Thank You_ " escapes my small voice box and I ascend upwards, one platform to the next until I get to the top where Alby is. Greenie joins and we look out over the Glade; green, lush, sunny, and filled with working boys.

"This is all we got. We've worked hard for it. If yous respect this place, we'll get along just fine." 

My eyes go to the two concrete slabs that create an entrance to the unknown. Greenie eyes it, too. "What's out there?" He asks. 

From where I stood, I noticed little notches in the opening as well as perfect holes where the notches could be placed in. It clicks.  _Doors. They're doors._  Another thought began.  _Do they close? Do they stay open?_

"We only have three rules." I shift my attention to Alby. "First, do your part. No time for any freeloaders. Second, never  
harm another Glader. None of this works unless we have trust. Most importantly . . . never go beyond those walls." I nod, understanding. "Do you understand me, Greenie?" 

Over my shoulder, I see him thinking and concerningly eyeing us but most importantly Aly like he didn't trust him. His demeanor changed when a young boy calls out, "Hey, Alby!" 

I peer over the ledge and down, seeing a pudgy, brown curly headed boy with his hands on his hips and two rolled up blankets and something else that I couldn't see. "Hey, Chuck." He calls down and the boy, Chuck, waves excitedly. "Where you been, man?" 

"Around!" 

Alby, Greenie, and I head down, seeing the little boy and I was filled with sadness as to who would place this small, young child in this place. But he seemed happy which put me as ease a bit, he handed the blankets and things to Greenie and when I offered to help, he denied, saying that he was alright with carrying it. 

Chuck then grinned at him. "You look like crap man." I stifle a laugh. 

He takes us over to where hammocks are located, grabbing two from somewhere nearby and began setting them up for us. I felt bad for having him do all of the work but Chuck said that he got it while Greenie kept on eyeing the Doors in the walls, shutting his mind off from Chuck who kept on rambling on about the Glade. I listened in, finding it to be adorable. 

"It's basically the same story for all of us. We wake up in the Box, Alby gives us the tour . . . then here we are." 

"And we don't remember anything." I added, watching as he yanked on the ropes to see if the hammock would hold.

"Don't worry." He begins, testing out my hammock then. "You're already doing better than I did." Chuck steps back, grabbing a pillow and placed it in my hammock. "I _klunked_ my pants three times before they got me out of the pit." 

"' _Klunked_ '?" 

"When you potty and go number two, it makes the _klunk_ noise. So, klunk means poo."

"Oh. Educational." I nod, breaking into a giggle and turned back to eye Greenie but he wasn't there. Instead, I see him heading for the Doors. "Hey! Greenie!" 

Chuck comes with me as I run for him, reaching him. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna see." 

"You can look around all you want but you better not go out there." Chuck retorts. 

"Why not? What's through there?"

He jogs in front of us, stopping Greenie. "I don't know. I just know what I'm told. And we're not supposed to leave." 

Just then, two boys entered in through the doors, eyeing us. One was Korean with dark brown hair that was styled up, wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with his sleeves rolled, making sure to show off his throbbing, tanned muscles. The other wore a white shirt, had blond hair, skinny but somewhat built. 

"Hey, Chuck. Two Greenies, huh? How does it feel to be promoted?" The one in the white asked.

"Feels great, Ben." Chuck gives him a thumbs up as well as a smile. 

_Promoted? He must've been the Greenie before us._

I still watch the Korean boy, seeing him saunter. I then got confused. "How come they're allowed to leave?" 

"They're different, they're Runners." Chuck nods and I'm instantly reminded of when Newt said the word. "They know more about the Maze than anyone."

Greenie and I then both speak at the same time. "Wait, what?"

"What?" The little, red cheeked child who was no more than twelve inquired.  

"What do you mean what?" Greenie shakes his head. 

"Chuck, you said maze. That the Runners know more about the Maze." 

"I-I did?" He stumbles, clearly knowing that he made a mistake by letting that slip. This time, I'm the move that moves forwards towards the Doors and Greenie is right there next to me, just as curious as I was. "Where are you going? What are you two doing?" 

"We're just gonna take a look, Chuckie." I glance back at him.

"I told you, you can't. No one leaves, especially not now." He stops me by grabbing my arm, brown eyes pleading. "It's not safe." 

He made my heartache and from that, I give up, nodding. "Okay. I won't go. I promise. Alright? I'll stay here. _For you_." His cheeks became flushed and I smiled wide but not long before I heard a holler. 

I whip my head around, seeing a tall, short dirty blond haired boy in a brown shirt, shoving Greenie roughly away from the entrance. His body flinging off to the side and landing on the ground; it was the same boy who got him out of the Box.   
  
"We gotta stop meeting like this, Greenie." He remarks. 

"Hey!" I shout, charging over, and helping up my Box buddy who was clearly in distress. 

The boy noticed this. "All right! Calm, calm, calm." He reached out to touch him but I smacked his hand away. 

"Don't touch him!" I yell out and from that, a whole group of boys began running over to see what was going on, two of them being Alby and Newt. 

"Just relax." The boy said calmly. 

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Greenie then shouted, looking at them. 

Newt raised his hand. "Just calm down, alright?" 

He shakes his head. "No, okay? Why won't you tell us what's out there?!"

Alby then starts. "We're just trying to protect you and her."

"It's for your own good." Newt nods. 

"You guys can't just keep us here!" 

"I can't let you leave." Alby eyes him, his face growing serious and I'm scared to the point that I move behind Greenie, stepping backwards near the Doors. 

"Why not?" 

I take another step and Newt sees me. "Hey, hey! Move away from there!" 

Once he yells that, a mechanical erupts from all around me, echoing off of the concrete walls. My eyes glance up, seeing that I stood directly in the center of the Doors.  Another sound begins and my body rotates, eyeing the long narrow, ivy walk away and wind picks up, blowing harshly at me. My hair ripples in the gust and I creep backwards, wanting to be away from it. 

It dies down but then a new sound emerges, sounding like giant rusty gears turning. The two slabs of concrete begin pushing together, nearing closer and closer. The Doors were closing before my eyes. _Chuck was right; not safe._   We would've been stuck out there if Greenie and I had gone in.   
  
The notches and the holes for them find one another, setting in place and the final echo of the Doors closing signals.

"Next time, I'm gonna let you leave." The one boy remarks to Greenie, heading off with the other boys. 

I look to Alby, shaken by what just happened and he nods. "Welcome to the Glade."


End file.
